Infection
by Booksareforever
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth catches something known as the Demigod Virus what will happen? Will it be up to the Campers? Or will it be up to the new guy?


**Hello everyone! I have not written or updated in forever but I'm not that sorry. Because quite frankly my other stories suck! Anyways this story will be published on one of my best friend's birthdays Hayley. If you want to go and send her a happy birthday PM her Fanfic name (Well it is when I'm writing this) is xNightmarexx. And I also found an awesome Roleplaying Percy Jackson forum called How to Survive the World: For Demi-gods. Go and PM Penelope Lane Jr or Frozen Sunflowers in the Night and ask them for a character and tell em I sent you. Now on to the story!**

**P.S I don't care about flames as long as they are actually helping me improve my story but if you're just trolling quite frankly you can go get eaten by buzzards. Now actually on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Since the recent SOPA scare I have started to add disclaimers to all my stories. I'm not Rick Riordan, Never been Rick Riordan, don't want to be Rick Riordan (3rd one is a lie). And never meant any harm by publishing this story.**

**(Percy's POV) **"Turn it off!" I yell. Then I realize I'm alone in my Cabin and not back in my mom's apartment in New York. I sit up and hit my alarm clock's snooze button. I try to go back to sleep but then I remember that today is Claiming Day! Ever since I made all the Olympians promise to claim all their children we've had too many new kids to handle. And now every Friday we have a sort of initiation/official claim day. I sat up and immediately grabbed a clean pair of jeans and threw on Camp T-shirt. I shoved my feet into my Reeboks. I finally look at what time it is. I'm immediately shocked to find it's not 8:30(when I set my alarm) it's actually 1:00 AM. I sigh and realize this is the Stoll's revenge for beating them at Capture the Flag last week. I climb back into bed vowing to murder them later.

_(Meanwhile while Percy is asleep) At exactly 3:00 a stranger walks in to the Poseidon Cabin. He (or she) pulls out 2 needles. The first one is a mystery substance. As expected Percy jerks awake. The second one was a mild sedative. They calmly injected him and then ran into the night._

**(General POV) **The Poseidon Cabin was alive and bustling. Well as alive and bustling as possible when only 2 people are actually awake Shazer (13) and Michael (6).

***The Line break made of Shazer***

**(Percy's POV)** I woke up and sat up. Well I tried to sit up. I was in almost complete paralysis. I could still talk and move my head but nothing else. "Hey Shazer" I said struggling to keep my head up. "Yeah Perc" she says looking confused. "Could you go get Chiron, I can't move anything besides my mouth." "Haha sure" she came over and tried to lift my arm. She failed miserably. Even with all her new muscle mass from training she still couldn't lift it a centimeter. A look of shock and confusion came to her face. She started backing away and said "Yeah I'll be right back." I tried to calm down. I did deep breathing exercises and started to count to 100. But all of that doesn't exactly work when you have a 6 year-old singing the Barney soundtrack nonstop. Michael was walking around the cabin looking for his other shoe. He started crawling and looking under the beds. "Hey Percy have you seen my other shoe?" "No Mike I haven't seen your shoe. "Yeah sure." Oh know I thought, he thinks I'm joking. He's going to try and tickle me. "Mike I really don't have it" I say hoping to convince his 6 year mind. He rolls his eyes and then runs at me. He takes a giant leap and lands straight on my stomach. I cringe and yell at him to get off. But he just ignores me and starts to tickle me. "MIKE!" He ignores me and starts to sing. "I love you, you love-" please stop singing that wretched song and get off your brother." I have never seen been so happy to see Chiron in my life. "Awwww," said Mike as he climbed off me. Shazer toke him over to the Dining Pavilion. "So you say you can't move anything?" "Yes." "Well I'm afraid you might have The Demigod Virus."

**Cllifies right?** **Anyways yeah go say happy b-day to xXNIghtmareXx and go check out the forum. And leave me any reviews you want. Also leave any ideas in the reviews. Or PM me. Bye guys and girls!**

**P.S again… Hayles sorry this wasn't uploaded exactly on your birthday but still… **


End file.
